


They Won't Know

by namastexash



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Daddy Michael, M/M, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namastexash/pseuds/namastexash





	They Won't Know

-Michael-

"Fifteen minutes!" A stage hand called from the doorway as he walked by. 

We were about to go on in Jersey. Energy was high and everyone else was pumped. But the only thing I had on my mind was Calum. He'd been doing unintentionally hot things all fucking day and I'd been able to keep it down all day, but of course now that we had to go on stage in front of thousands of people, I'd be straining against these stupid fucking black jeans. 

Calum was sitting across the room from me, Luke and Ashton had disappeared when we got here. I watched quietly as he strummed on a guitar, singing quietly to warm himself up a little. I leaned back against the couch, sighing quietly against the arm I'd thrown over my face. 

"You okay?" I heard, feeling the couch dip beside me. When I didn't answer, I felt his hand, pulling my arm off of my face. 

"Yeah. I'm fine." I chuckled, moving my hands to the laptop I had strategically placed in my lap. "Just nervous." 

"You're never nervous before a show.." He said slowly, looking me over. "You're only ever nervous around girls you like, idiot. Is there a girl?" 

I winced a little as he lightly smacked my arm. God he's so clueless it's almost cute. Almost. I shook my head, leaning further away from him. That didn't really help anything because there he was, pressed against my side on this stupid black leather couch in the middle of the room. He wrapped his arms around me, leaning his head on my shoulder, and I wrapped an arm around him, gripping lightly at his waist. 

"Cal?.." I asked, turning to look at him with the best serious face I could make. 

"Yeah, Mikey?" He smiled, not moving from his place at my shoulder. 

"I want you to blow me." 

He looked up at me, his cheeks painted my favorite shade of pink. 

"O-Oh, god Mike.. I can't.. I can't do that! Are you serious?!" 

He stumbled through his words. The thing he always does when someone suggests something irrational. But knowing him, those are the times he always ends up caving, one way or another. He sat there, staying quiet and waiting for me to respond. But I just stared at him. Blush covered Calum was always my favorite, after all. 

"Fuck, Michael! Say something! Please!" He poked at my chest, looking up at me, worry in his eyes. 

"But you looked so fucking hot today, Cal.. Got me all worked up.. Look what you've done to me.." I said, biting my lip and pushing the laptop off of me. His eyes moved straight where I wanted them and the blush on his cheeks got even darker. 

"Oh.." He sighed quietly. "I.. I did that?" 

"Yeah. Yeah you did, Calum.." 

He was cracking, that was evident as his expression shifted itself from scared to curious. I smirked a little and pulled a tattooed hand away from the cushion he had been gripping, to put it against the bulge in my pants. 

"Come on, Cal.. Be good for me baby.." 

"Y-Yeah.. Okay.." He talked so lowly it was almost a whisper as he squeezed my dick lightly through my pants and sunk to his knees on the tan plush carpet. 

"You knew I'd cave.. Didn't you?" He asked, his eyes meeting mine as he palmed me gently. I leaned back into the couch, spreading myself out comfortably. 

"Of course I did, babe. I know as well as you do that you can't say no to me. Never could. You're a whore." I stated, reaching to tangle my fingers in his hair. "But your my whore. Got it?"I leaned in close to him, looking him directly in the eyes.

"You're mine." I growled quietly and kissed him hard. I pulled away shortly after. "Get to it. We've only got like ten minutes before we go on."

He nodded a little and unzipped my pants, tugging them down along with my boxers and grabbing at me harshly. He stroked slowly, looking between me and my dick like he didn't know what to do.

"Get your mouth round my cock, babe. Been waiting all day." I groaned, leaning back and letting go of him completely. I couldn't help but moan when I felt his lip around me. Fuck his mouth was so good. It's always been a weakness.

"F-Fuck, Calum.. " I tangled my fingers back through his hair and moaned lowly as I pushed his head all the way down until I felt his nose hit my skin. "Fuck- your mouth is so good."

He moaned softly around me, making me shiver. He loved it when I talked dirty to him. If I did it right, I knew I could get him to come in his pants with nothing else, and quickly decided that it was a goal as I pulled him off.

"Tell me you're mine."

He whimpered softly, wiping spit off of his chin with the back of his hand before reaching out to grip my cock in his hand.

"I- I'm yours, Mikey. All yours, please." He looked up at me, and the sweet innocent look almost made me feel bad. But I know he likes this. He's got a tent in his pants to prove it. A moment later his tongue was working over my dick, licking all over it before he put it back into his mouth and sucked harshly, pulling a moan from me. 

"I'm gonna talk to you, Cal.. Make you make a mess of your pants, would you like that?" He nodded and whined softly in response. I pushed harshly, making him gag a little. 

"Of course you'd like going out there in front of all those people with cum in your pants. You're so fucking dirty, babe." I talked quietly but firmly, he liked being dominated, and I was all too happy to do that for him. "Let me fuck your mouth" 

He gripped my thighs as I stood up, making him stand on his knees on the floor, before pushing my cock back into his mouth and thrusting slowly. 

"Fuck, you've got such a pretty mout. Feels almost as good as your perfect little ass." I moaned softly, my voice cracking as I thrusted harder. He took it like a pro. "You're such a whore, so dirty for me, letting me fuck your mouth like this." 

He moaned around me, thrusting his hips into nothing. I pulled lightly on his hair making him close his eyes as I fucked into his mouth. 

"If you're good, baby, and you cum for daddy, I'll fuck you into that hotel mattress when we get back. I know you want me filling you up, whore." 

I pulled out completely, pulling him up by his hair and kissing him. It was rushed and sloppy but it was worth it. I pushed him backward against the couch, slapping my cock against his tongue when he stuck it out, trying to get a taste when I wouldn't put it in his mouth. 

"Tell me what you want, babe.. Touch me.. You want me to fuck you later? Nice and hard like you like it?" I questioned, feeling a light burn in my stomach.

"Y-yes, please! I want you to fuck me hard, just like i like.." He moaned softly at his own words as he pulled firmly on my cock, making me moan louder than I'd meant to. 

"Fuck, Baby tell me more. " I breathed, thrusting into his hand. 

"Want you to make it hard for me to sit at that signing tomorrow, daddy.. Want you to wreck me. Please- fucking w-wreck me!" 

"Oh fuck, Cal.. Use your mouth now, baby.. I'm gonna come. Don't lose any of it, got it?" He nodded, moaning softly as he deep throated me all in one go, staying that way and swallowing around me until I came harshly down his throat with a moan of his name. 

I wasted no time, pulling him up and kissing against his neck harshly and palmed him. He moaned, wrapping his arms around my neck carefully. 

"Come on, baby. Be a good boy and cum for daddy.. No one will know." I assured him, squeezing him harder. "No one but me will know just how dirty you are, covered in your own cum in front of all of those people.. Fuck, Cal you're so hot. Such a slut. Just for me. Go on, baby. Cum." 

"O-Oh my god Michael!" He gasped softly, letting out a long shaky moan as he came in his pants, turning into a whimpering mess as I touched him. 

"So good for me, baby.. Show's in two." I smiled, kissing him sweetly before pulling up my own pants and leaving him speechless, to deal with himself on the couch.


End file.
